Star Crossed
by EverbloomMist13
Summary: HITAUS TBD. In a world where vampires dominate society, werewolf Elena Gilbert has been in hiding with her brother for the last five months as discrimination and unfair treatment of werewolves arise. But when a mass genocide against the wolves erupts, Elena and her brother are captured and taken to a Labor Manor owned by vampire Damon Salvatore. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Yes, another story! This idea would not go away. This plot is so touching and beautiful, that I couldn't resist. Due to the fact that I've too many stories at once, check my profile for updates on the top four stories I'm working on at the moment. I list them in order of priorities, and If it's not on the list, then I'm not currently working on that story. I'm trying to get some stories wrapped up, so I need to focus on a couple at a time that I will finish soon. Thanks for the support, and I hope you like it!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER~ I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO L.J. SMITH & THE CW.**

* * *

**WARNING: **This FF is inspired by/microcosm the events of WWII. For those who do not enjoy the topic of WWII and it's events, then I suggest you don't read further. Dark material, abuse. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

The night is dark and rainy as I sprint through the rain. For the last month, my little brother Jeremy and I have been in hiding from the Hybrids, the vampire/werewolf crossbreeds who've been rounding up our kind for the last half-century.

Funny, our own kind has betrayed us. But they've been forced to. If you resist the Originals, then your either executed, or your forced to turn into one of them.

Above me, the moon hovers, reflecting brilliantly on the glossy rain-coated pavement. Normally, I wouldn't dare be out at this time of night, but I need to salvage some necessities and food for Jeremy and I. As I spot a dumpster up ahead, I sigh in relief. This is how it's been. Ever since we've been in hiding, we've been forced to eat from the dumpsters, and we've been forced into hiding ever since the War of the Species began. My brother and I've gone nearly a week without food, and I hear that the humans who roamed the earth thousands of years ago couldn't even dream of lasting that long without food.

As the dumpster comes closer, I slow my steps down, and just when I'm about to hop into the can, I hear a loud voice.

"Stop, you mutt!"

I can't possibly have been found! I've been extremely careful, and I'm not even in transition. As I scramble back against a wall, I hold my breath as I hear more vile and derogatory comments towards the poor soul to have been spotted.

That's another thing. The discrimination against our kind. Too many hurtful and vulgar comments and names have been branded to us, and it's absolutely humiliating.

As I hear the Hybrid's calls decrease, I scurry over to the dumpster and grab the first thing that I can get my hands on. I have no time to be picky. I run back in the direction that I came from toward the secret cave underneath the ruins that used to be our friend Tyler's ancestors' property.

"Tyler? Jeremy?"

As I run under the ceiling of the cave, I sigh, relieve crashing over me like a tsunami. I barely made it out alive. One wrong move, and I would've been carted off to the Cellars.

"Elena, thank god,"

Just in time, I see the shadow of Jeremy, and he's enveloped me into a hug.

"We were worried about you," he says, and I hear the anxiety in his voice.

"I'm fine," I assure him. Jeremy's been so brave for five months that we've been in hiding. I'm so proud of him. I'm proud of myself.

"Did you get any food?" Tyler asks softly, and I nod as I hold out the loaf of bread. Tyler takes the loaf and tears it apart. He hands a section to Jeremy, then turns to me.

"I got what I could. I nearly got caught," I admit as I take my section. "The Hybrids nearly got me,"

"What?" Jeremy's eyes widen, and I swallow. Why did I say that?

"Oh, my god," Tyler says in astonishment. He sets down his section of bread and pulls me into a hug. "Are you alright?"

I nod. "I'm fine, thank you."

"I can't believe that," Jeremy snaps. "How does our kind even live with themselves, knowing that they are going against their own?"

"Well, that's just it, Jer," I sigh. "I don't think they do know."

"I heard that when they were caught, the Originals have a witch who literally brainwashes them, and they have no idea what's going on anymore. They're basically shells of their old self. Just complete robots." Tyler explains sadly. I know that this has struck close to home for him. He'd lost his pack one time, narrowly escaping himself. The last thing he'd heard was that they'd went on a killing spree a few Counties over. They'd been turned into Hybrids.

"Well, it's still disgusting," Jeremy murmurs.

"I think it's time to hit the sack," Tyler sighs, and I nod.

"Jer, is it your turn to stand guard?" I ask him, and Jeremy sighs reluctantly.

"It's alright," Tyler waves Jeremy away. "I'll take over."

"No, you're silly," I shake my head. "I'll do it. He's my brother, and I'm wide awake."

Tyler says nothing for a while, then slowly nods, and I walk over to the entrance of the cave, and I sit down on the cold floor. I see the blanket that my mother knitted for me when I was a little girl, and I pull it close to me as I stare out at the night, praying that no one discovers us tonight.

* * *

"Mutts!" a voice cries. "Mutts!"

My eyes shoot open, and a group of about five men stand before me.

"W-what's going on?" I say softly as I blink.

Oh, no.

All becomes clear.

"We're Hybrids," a Man says, and I look up.

"Please-" I whimper as I scramble against the cold walls of the cave, my mother's blanket wrapped around me for protection.

Suddenly, a man comes at the speed of light, and next thing I know, I'm chilled to the bone as my mother's blanket is ripped from my grasp. My eyes fill with tears as I stare up at the man in fear and hatred. His brown hair is styled upward, and his green eyes would be warm, if I didn't know what they were truly hiding behind them. I know immediately that this man is not a Hybrid. I can smell the immortality that's coming from him.

_Vampire._

"Take her," he says sternly, and suddenly, I'm forced to my feet as several men scoop me up.

"No!" I scream as I struggle to escape their grasp. "Please, no!"

"Elena!"

My struggle is short lived as I freeze at the sound of my brother's strained voice.

I look up, and another man that I didn't see is holding Tyler and Jeremy by the necks, and I literally feel as if my heart's been ripped from my chest.

"Jeremy!" I wail, struggling as hard as I possibly can to get free and save my brother. "Let my brother go!"

A shrill and cold laugh echoes off of the walls, and I feel the fear rolling down my spine.

"Take them as well,"

Suddenly, I'm losing consciousness as something's jabbed into my side.

* * *

Darkness.

That's all I see.

I've never been more afraid and alone that I am right now.

I push with all of the strength that I can muster against the rickety doors that seal me inside of this dark and demented trailer. The chains that confine me rattle, and the chill of the metal bites my wrists, and I whimper in pain.

"Breakout!" a voice cries, "Breakout!"

I instantly abandon attempt at escaping. My heart stops, fear cascading over me as I'm expecting to be whisked to my death.

"Stop the carriage!"

In an instant, I'm thrust backwards against the walls of the cart as it comes to a halt, and suddenly, a flash of light pierces my eyes as I'm whisked out onto the ground harshly.

"Well, well, well," a cold voice says snidely. "Trying to escape, eh?"

It's only now that I realize that I'm shaking from head to toe.

"Please, d-don't h-hurt m-me-"

"Hurt you?" The man bends down to my level on the graveled ground, and I scramble backwards in fear.

"Don't be ridiculous," he says softly, and I feel the hair on my back raise as he looks into my eyes. "We're going to kill you,"

"Will," A new voice says sternly. "It's not yours to play with."

"My apologies, Sir," Will backs away cautiously, and I stare at the ground in fear. When a pair of shoes fills my view, I slowly will myself to look up.

His raven hair is tousled, and from what I can see, his eyes are a piercing cold blue shade.

I recognize him immediately.

"Damon?"

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Shelter _**and**_ Temptation_****.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're a werewolf," He says, and I sigh.

"My entire family is," I nod as I twirl a rosebud in my hands. The weather is absolutely beautiful. Every day for the last few months, Damon and I have taken to a calming walk along the Plains.

"Don't you know what's been going on, with the New Republic, the Originals?" Damon asks incredulously, and I frown.

"The discrimination, and the taking of our rights?" I say. "I know. I can't believe that someone would be so cruel to any living thing. It's completely revolting."

"Yeah," Damon says softly.

"I can't believe that you're leaving," I frown. "We've been best friends for five years, and your family's just leaving,"

Damon's family has been talking about moving to County Four, where there's no Revolution yet. They may not be werewolves like me and my family, but they don't believe in war.

"We'll see each other again soon," he smiles, and I nod. "When the War's over, we'll meet up here, and we'll live together, like we've always planned."

I nod as tears cloud my eyes. "Deal. You've no idea how glad I am that your family is anti-war." I sigh, and Damon nods in agreement.

"Me too." he agrees. "Even if they weren't, I would be. I disagree with how they're treating the werewolves."

The sun suddenly begins to set, and I sit up.

"I should go," I say, not able to look Damon in the eyes. I can't look into those crystal blue eyes for the last time.

"Elena,"

All of my will power is abandoned as I gape up into his eyes.

"Until next time," He holds out his hand, and I stare down at it blankly, as if he's just handed me a rock.

I decide to take it, and suddenly, I'm pulled into a hug.

"Don't worry," I tell him softly. "Tyler's family will look after us. If the war comes here, then we're all going into hiding. My father's arranged everything. We'll be fine, Damon."

"You've no idea how much I'm going to miss you, Elena," he says, and I kiss his cheek softly. As a tear escapes, Damon's thumb brushes over my cheek, wiping it away.

"Don't cry," he says softly, and I nod.

"Goodbye, Damon," I say, waving toward him as I slowly walk backwards in the opposite direction.

"Goodbye, Elena," He says, and I see his retreating back. Once he's gone, I take off for home.

As I continue to stare upward into blue eyes, I suddenly feel unease. Damon's face is impassive, but his eyes are morphing into some devious aura.

Suddenly, I'm backhanded by one of Damon's workers. My cheek is now bleeding, and the bite of the cold air stings the fresh wound.

"You will address Mr Salvatore as Sir, nothing else, Mutt," One of Damon's men hiss at me. "Got that?"

I nod, every inch of my body shaking from fear.

Suddenly, I'm whipped in the back, and I'm once again face-down on the muddy ground. I feel the air being squeezed out of my lungs as I gasp for air, for anything to hold onto.

"Answer me!"

"Y-Yes. I under-st-stand." I stutter.

"Good." The voice says. "She's all yours, Sir."

"Thank you, Fredrick." Damon says. However, it doesn't sound the least bit like Damon. What the hell has happened to him? Why is he working for them? Why has he joined the Revolution? He and his family had moved away solely to get _away_ from this, not dive head-first into it.

"Come," Damon says, and suddenly, I'm on my feet as Damon drags me into his Manor.

As soon as we're alone, I turn on him.

"Where is my brother? And Tyler?" I demand.

"Probably in the Cellars." Damon says impassively, and he walks by me with no meaning.

No.

"What the hell happened to you?" I whimper, staring at the shell of my best friend.

"I don't follow." Damon says.

"There's no one that you need to pretend around, Damon," I scoff.  
"What happened?"

As soon as I see the icy glare in Damon's eyes, I swallow, instantly regretting asking him.

"Don't make me hurt you," he hisses. "You are here because you are fit for labor, and whilst here, I expect you to solely attend to my property. If you try to run, I will punish you. If you screw up, I will punish you. If you address me without permission, I will punish you. Are we clear?"

I'm about to nod, but remembering the incident outside, I chose the other option.

"I understand, Sir." I breathe.

"Good." Damon says. "Here,"

In his hand, he holds a broom.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Go and sweep the downstairs Cellar for me." he says sternly, and I nod.

"Yes, Sir." I say.

"The stairs just around the corner." he gestures, and I nod.

"Yes, Sir." I repeat.

"Go." he says softly, and I don't miss the order behind the words.

"Yes, Sir." I make my way toward the stairs.

As I step down the creaky staircase, a foul stench immediately fills the air, and I almost choke on the horrid odor. Making my way downward, I see a metal cage, and as I see something on the ground beneath it, I wander over toward it.

Oh, my god.

It's blood.

Werewolf blood.

What the hell happened to Damon? He's been torturing werewolves here, and he's sided with the Revolution!

Fear immediately takes hold as I realize that sobering fact.

I reach up and touch my cheek, where the wound has only halfway healed.

The Damon I knew is gone.

And he's not coming back.

* * *

**AN:**PLEASE FAVE/FOLLOW. Oh, and PLEASE **_REVIEW :) _**It motivates me to update more!

**PS:** Please check out my other TVD/DE stories _**Bitten: The Marked,**_it's sequels **_Bitten: The Hunted_** &**_ Bitten: The Saved, The Other Side of Me, Shelter _**and**_ Temptation_****.** I'd _REALLY_ appreciate it :)

**PPS: **_Follow_ me on Twitter, EverbloomMist13!


End file.
